Cloudberry Creek
- | shard = Level 1085 | characters = Reindeer | champion = Reindeer Ranger | new = order in four-coloured levels levels | released = | difficulty = Hard | previous = Siberian Sorbet | previous2 = Siberian-Sorbet.png | next = Bubblegum Hut | next2 = Bubblegum-Hut.png }} Story Tiffi rescues a Reindeer from getting stuck in a cloudberry creek by using a green tube. New things Technically, nothing new is added, but this episode features a few things that have not been seen in previous episodes: *Candy frog is covered by chocolate in liquorice lock. *4.5 colour levels (that is to say, levels that spawn 4 candy colours but require a 5th colour as part of a candy order) appear for the first time in level 1072. Thus, it is the first four-coloured level with red candies. Levels This is a hard episode. It contains eight medium-somewhat hard levels: , , , 1077, , , , and , one hard level: , two very hard levels: and , and a notorious extremely hard level: . The rest of the levels are quite easy. As a result, this episode is slightly harder than the previous episode, Siberian Sorbet. Gallery Story= EP73 Background.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1071 Reality.png|Level 1071 - |link=Level 1071 Level 1072 Reality buffed.png|Level 1072 - |link=Level 1072 Level 1073 Reality.png|Level 1073 - |link=Level 1073 Level 1074 Reality.png|Level 1074 - |link=Level 1074 Level 1075 Reality.png|Level 1075 - |link=Level 1075 Level 1076 Reality.png|Level 1076 - |link=Level 1076 Level 1077 Reality Buffed before.png|Level 1077 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1077 Level 1077 Reality Buffed after.png|Level 1077 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1077 Level 1078 Reality.png|Level 1078 - |link=Level 1078 Level 1079 Reality.png|Level 1079 - |link=Level 1079 Level 1080 Reality before.png|Level 1080 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1080 Level 1080 Reality after.png|Level 1080 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1080 Level 1081 Reality.png|Level 1081 - |link=Level 1081 Level 1082 Reality.png|Level 1082 - |link=Level 1082 Level 1083 Reality.png|Level 1083 - |link=Level 1083 Level 1084 Reality.png|Level 1084 - |link=Level 1084 Level 1085 Reality.png|Level 1085 - |link=Level 1085 |-| Champion title= Champion 73.png|Champion title|link=Reindeer Ranger Episode 73 completed! Mobile.png|Episode 73 completed (Mobile) |-| Icon= Cloudberrycreek.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the tenth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *If you look at the background closely, there is Odus at the right of the tree. *The Kit-Kat bars in the episode background seem to resemble a sidewalk. *The episode pathway is inverted of the one in Caramel Clearing. In fact it has the pathway of it on mobile *The pathway of this episode and the previous episode is not connected, making it the third time for Reality episodes on the web version in which this episode and the episode before are not connected. The first is the link between Rainbow Runway and Butterscotch Boulders. The second episode is the link between Fudge Fjord and Caramel Clearing. *The pathway in web version is inverted in mobile. It also looks like the episode Crumbly Coast. In addition, both episodes starts with the letter C, and both colours are light blue. *This is the first episode to not have sugar keys or sugar chests since their debut in Boneyard Bonanza. *This episode continues the trend of having no moves levels. *This episode continues the trend of being released 1 week apart. *This is the 3rd episode to have the name of a fruit in its title. The other two episodes are Cherry Chateau and Banana Bliss. *There's no UFOs and chocolate spawners in this episode. *The mountains are very reminiscent of Marshmallow Mountains (without a cherry on top). *There's a Hell's Cluster at the first level of the episode continuing from the last 2 of the previous episode (1069-1071). *The release date of this episode coincides with "World Youth Skills Day" (July 15). Category:World Fifteen Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2015